You Made Me Feel Alive
by pleasepleaselovemedo
Summary: John and his fiancé George get into a fight ending in a slap. John runs awa and George fears he won't find him


John stared blankly at the man in front of him. Never ever had that man slapped him. Ever. Rage filled every inch of his body and he softly shook and gritted his teeth.

"Don't you ever, EVER, touch me again George Harrison."

"John. I-I didn't mean too." George reached his hand out to the older man but John quickly pulled away. "John I-"

"Don't touch me!" John backed away from him.

"John, darling, I love you. Please just listen to me!"

"No! I'm.. I'm gone!" John choked past a sob and stroked out of the house that he and his fiancée shared.

"John!" George quickly ran after John but when he was out there, John had disappeared into the dark and frozen night. "John fucking Lennon!" He yelled, though he knew it would do absolutely no good. John was lost in the dark nowhere and he had no idea where we was going to be. "John he mumbled past the tears.

Why did he even bother hurting him in the first place?! George was aware that he was angry and he and John were fighting but he didn't mean to HURT him. He would never intentionally try to hurt John! He loved him so much and he wouldn't ever hurt him in purpose!

God this was all his bloody fault!

George was the one who got John angry, he was the one who started yelling after John asked him not too, he was the one who started the fight, and (even though he didn't want to admit it or think about it) he was the one who slapped John!

George shakily grabbed a cigarette and lit it as he went to go search for his darling Johnny. He loved him so much and he couldn't stand to see him hurt. Tears stung George's eyes at the thought of losing the love of his life, whether it be to death or because of this stupid fight that George had started. Right before he left he grabbed John's engagement ring that he had thrown down on the able and stuffed in his pocket then grabbed a flashlight and headed out into the dreary darkness.

~•~

John sat shivering in a bush. He didn't even bring a coat. He sat in the snow with nothing but his boots, jeans, and white t shirt on. He trembled violently. He wasn't going home any time soon. He just wasn't. He told George he didn't want his shit tonight and he told George that he wanted nothing more but then to sleep. He was tired he didn't want a fight to break out. John sobbed harder. He didn't want that slap to happen. He looked down at his ring finger that no longer bared a ring on his finger. He didn't want to throw his ring down on the table and tell George that if he didn't pull it together then he would be gone.

"Pull it together, Lennon." He whispered in a shaky voice to himself. " he sighed and looked up to the darkened sky.

What the bloody hell had he done wrong? Nothing. He defended himself in a fight and he did well, but it only got him. Good hard slap to the face and it hurt badly. He wipes his eyes and tried to calm down but it was near impossible with George still fresh in his mind.

"Johnny boy, relax." He whispered as he closed his eyes. "Don't even think bout him. You're better than that. You really are."

~•~

"JOHN!" George yelled into the emptiness. "JOHN WINSTON!" He sighed deeply and lit another cigarette. "What's the use? I've lost him for good." George looked around and called out the older man's name once more but he knew it was no use.

Looking down he saw footprints. Footprints that weren't his or an animals. He sighed and quickly followed them. He only prayed that they were John's. He needed to find the love of his life or he would be completely lost without him in his life.

Quickly he kept following then trails until he found a trembling figure behind a bush.

"John?"

~•~

"John, c'mere, love, I'm here. Don't worry about anything John. You're home now."

"But... But... Mum-"

"Shh- John, honey, its alright."

"Where've you gone? I've lost you."

"You never lost me, John, you've just yet to find me within yourself."

"You left me." John said, choking back tears.

"No. I would never do that to my son."

"But you did!" John shouted.

"John... John... John! Oh shit.." John cocked his head at his Mother's strange language. "Fuck. Fuck fuck. John!"

John opened his eyes and stared up at George then quickly tried to scurry away from him. George held John's shoulders firm in place.

"John don't you dare."

"Don't touch me!" He yelled.

Before John could break away George leaned down and kissed him deeply and passionately. John squirmed a lot and tried to push George off before melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms tightly around George.

George smile and pushed John against the cold snow. John gasped and dug his fingers into George's back then softly wrapped his legs around him before the two broke away and gasped for breath.

"John, baby, I love you so. You know I would never hurt you." George whispered.

"I know." John mumbled as his brown eyes filled with tears. "I know."

"No Johnny." George kissed at his cheeks. "Don't you cry. Don't."

"I'm sorry." John blinked. George wiped John's eyes and held him close.

"It's fine. Let's get you home. You're freezing cold." George took off his jacket and wrapped tightly around John before the lovers shared another kiss.

George looked into John's tired and sad eyes and slipped the ring back on his finger and then John's eyes were happier.


End file.
